Siete Minutos en el Paraíso
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: Toda su vida Kuroo ha sido víctima de acontecimientos extraños que, podrían considerarse casualidades de su destino; si no fuera porque ocurren en demasiadas oportunidades. En pocas palabras: Kuroo ha estado cerca de la muerte más veces de las que puede contar, pero algo o alguien suele salvarlo. BoKuroo. Ángel guardián!Bokuto. AU. One-shot. Regalo de santa secreto.


**Siempre he querido escribir sobre esta pareja, pues encuentro la dinámica que tienen genuina y muy divertida. Afortunadamente pude ponerme a prueba con este pequeño regalito de Santa Secreto que hice para el grupo Kurotsukki/Bokuaka.**

 **Espero que les guste este One-shot.**

 **Gracias a mi beta Ren por revisar el fic ;)**

* * *

 **«Siete Minutos en el Paraíso»**

Él no se consideraba un chico despistado; Kuroo siempre miraba a los dos lados antes de cruzar una calle, no salía cuando el meteorólogo de las noticias decía que se avecinaba una tormenta eléctrica, y siempre se aseguraba que, al salir de casa, los electrodomésticos estuvieran desenchufados.

Sin embargo, por alguna broma del universo… en ese mismo momento se encontraba en su _«experiencia cercana a la muerte»_ número diez.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso sobre el pavimento para cruzar la calle cuando notó sus agujetas desatadas. Paró de lleno y se puso en cuclillas para amarrar sus zapatos; un estruendo frente a él hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayó sentado en el asfalto.

Dos autobuses habían colisionado de frente delante de él.

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades?

Bufó ante la broma que era su vida, y siguió adelante.

Era risible la manera que se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de sucesos.

Ese había sido el _incidente_ número diez.

El número uno fue cuando, por rescatar a un gato negro en medio de una tormenta, esquivó un pequeño estanque. Después se daría cuenta que un cable de electricidad se había cortado y había caído al charco; si lo hubiera pisado, seguramente hubiera muerto electrocutado.

El número dos fue cuando su reloj se negó a sonar su alarma y terminó perdiendo el vuelo de Tokio a Kioto. Más tarde las noticias revelarían que, exactamente su avión había caído sin advertencia alguna.

Y podía seguir enlistando.

Se había vuelto algo… _normal_ para él; hasta podría decirse que _cotidiano_.

No era que había aceptado el hecho de morir cualquier momento, o que estaba más que convencido que cualquier deidad que lo estaba viendo desde el cielo se trataba de un mocoso y malcriado con una lupa, convirtiéndolo a él en una mísera hormiga.

Bien era dicho que un humano no es nada cuando se compara con la _«voluntad»_ de Dios.

Y Kuroo sabía muy bien cuál era su lugar en todo el cosmos; aunque también sabía que él mismo podía ser _condenadamente_ testarudo. Así que, como buena « _criatura del Señor_ », tenía que poner a prueba qué tanto estaba su Dios dispuesto a hacer por él.

¿Qué podía perder?

A parte de su vida, claro.

Lo consideraba como un trabajo personal de investigación de campo. Se pondría en peligro para ver si tenía razón; y en el fondo sabía que la tenía, habían pasado demasiados sucesos para categorizarlo como una serie de coincidencias.

Pero era sumamente difícil planear su muerte « _accidental_ ».

Una vez, se colocó en los rieles del metro, con brazos abiertos; le extrañó que nadie se acercó para sacarlo de ahí y parar su intento suicida. Al siguiente segundo escuchó una voz por alta voz diciendo que el metro había dejado de funcionar por el día.

Definitivamente había _alguien_ manipulando su destino.

La curiosidad lo carcomía vivo, qué tan _lejos_ podría llegar este extraño… ¿Dios? ¿Karma? Kuroo no podía decidirse.

Muchas veces se había metido en problemas en su niñez, debido a su naturaleza curiosa; cuando frente a él se desencadenaban extraños secretos o situaciones; él debía saber cómo funcionaba, su origen y su final. Seguramente por eso había elegido una carrera en la que podía tergiversar misterios a su antojo, había elegido estudiar letras en la universidad de Tokio.

¿Así que estaría dispuesto a tirarlo por la borda solo para probar una hipótesis?

No, claro que no.

Tetsurou no era un idiota.

Pero esperaba que el _«Dios»_ que lo estaba cuidando, sí lo fuera. Así solo tendría que hacerle creer que él estaría por morir. De esa manera, tal vez este curioso _ente_ haría su aparición frente a Kuroo.

Así que en sus siguientes días libres de la universidad —debido a un festival internacional que reunía a todos los estudiantes de intercambio para fortalecer los lazos con otros países—; Tetsurou visitó el edificio _Tokyo Opera City Tower_ , un rascacielos situado en Shinjuku que contaba con cincuenta y cuatro pisos.

No se mataría, él lo sabía, solo necesitaba comprobar su teoría.

Así que sin que lo notaran los guardias de seguridad, alcanzó la azotea.

El ruido de toda la ciudad ahí arriba se volvía mudo; era como si todo el planeta se hubiera detenido, y lo único que podía escuchar eran las fuertes ráfagas de viento. Sus manos se entumecieron, pero comenzaron a sudar. Sus rodillas tiritaban ligeramente, ahí arriba la temperatura bajaba y el oxígeno disminuía notablemente; golpeó sus mejillas y se acercó al borde.

Solo necesitaba pararse a la orilla y algo pasaría, estaba seguro; quizás un helicóptero aparecería de la nada o algo tan irreal como que en el asfalto estarían trasladando un gigante trampolín justo en el momento indicado para que él no se estrellara en el suelo.

Así que se colocó al borde del edificio.

Cerró los ojos, el viento ahí era más ensordecedor, abrió sus brazos y esperó.

Uno, dos, tres minutos.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Abrió los ojos y resopló, un poco decepcionado de refutar su teoría; tal vez sí necesitaba arrojarse del edificio, pero no estaba tan demente como para hacerlo realmente. Había sido una experiencia educativa y casi podía escuchar la voz de Kenma en su cerebro: « _¿Realmente creías que algo iba a pasar, Kuro…?_ » Era un soñador, no lo podía evitar. Siempre había creído que lo fantástico existía y, que tal vez, su vida estaba destinada a descubrirlo.

Respiró profundo y dio la vuelta, ya era hora que regresara a su vida cotidiana.

Cuando abrió sus párpados se topó con dos ojos grandes y amarillos, justo frente a su rostro.

—¿Qué haces?

Kuroo gritó de la sorpresa; había un chico ahí, frente a él, ¿de dónde diablos había salido?

Retrocedió sin pensarlo y el borde del edificio se terminó; su mundo literalmente se puso de cabeza cuando cayó al precipicio.

' _Mierda, mierda, mierda'_ Fue todo lo que pasaba por su mente cuando caía a toda velocidad. Debía aceptar que eso definitivamente era lo más _estúpido_ que había hecho en toda su existencia y ahora a consecuencia de sus elecciones mandaría toda su vida al demonio.

Hasta que dejó de caer… o, mejor dicho, _alguien_ lo había atrapado.

El mismo chico con cabello parado y ojos amarillos lo tenía en brazos; Kuroo lo empujó de sus hombros, lejos de él. Convencido que el extraño personaje había logrado drogarlo o algo parecido. Se escabulló de sus brazos, pero para su sorpresa siguió cayendo al precipicio.

Volvió a gritar al ver el pavimento y su muerte acercarse a cientos de kilómetros por hora.

Esta vez paró de caer y era sostenido solo de su camisa. Kuroo miró hacia arriba, el mismo tipo de ojos amarillos lo sostenía mientras él… _volaba._

—¡Suéltame, suéltame! —gritó.

—Si lo hago vas a morir —el chico hizo un puchero—. ¿Eso es lo que estabas intentando hacer?

De acuerdo, no estaba lidiando con un genio, ni nada parecido.

Tetsurou sintió ser lanzando al aire nuevamente; su cuerpo prácticamente volaba por los aires; su inesperado acompañante lo capturó de su talón y ahora todo su mundo estaba literalmente de cabeza. Quería vomitar; esta había sido una pésima idea. Y ahora su estupidez lo estaba haciendo pagar. Iba a morir, ¿verdad?

Arriba de su cabeza estaba el techo del edificio del cual se había caído, fue colocado suavemente. Kuroo haló su tobillo de la mano del chico con ojos amarillos con fuerza; arrebatándoselo. Con urgencia, vomitó en el suelo y tosió con violencia.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó el chico, ladeando la cabeza.

—¡¿Cómo _mierda_ crees que me sentiré bien?! — siseó Kuroo, limpiando la saliva y jugos gástricos de su mentón— ¿Y quién _mierda_ eres?

—Estás maldiciendo mucho —dijo el otro chico con alarma—; eso no es educado, pueden castigarte. ¡Pero yo tampoco lo estoy siendo! —gritó agarrando mechones de cabello blanco como la nieve y negro como el carbón; sobresaltó a Kuroo—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! —inclinó su rostro muchas veces en señal de disculpa.

Toda la sangre se drenó de su rostro cuando notó las dos _enormes_ alas que sobresalían de la espalda del chico. Repletas de plumas grises y blancas… eran gigantescas… eso… eso no podía ser real… ¿verdad?

—Soy Bokuto Kotaro —se presentó—, tú ángel guardián —esbozó una amplia sonrisa blanca que podía cegar más que el sol.

—¿Eh?

Estaba bromeando, _debía_ estar bromeando.

—¿Me estás halando las pelotas?

El _«ángel»_ se echó a reír ruidosamente y comenzó a retroceder, se tropezó con una piedra y cayó sentado al piso. Sin elegancia alguna… ¿no se suponía que los ángeles fueran creaturas hermosas llenas de gracia?

—¡Eres un humano muy gracioso! —se regocijó el chico de cabellos monocromáticos, se hincó en el suelo, vestía ropas blancas y sueltas; era un kimono con los colores, blanco, negro y dorado. Las alas en su espalda daban pequeños movimientos cada vez que el ángel hablaba o se reía.

Al ver su cara, Tetsurou se corrigió, el ángel si era hermoso, pero sus movimientos seguían siendo torpes y toscos.

—Tú —señaló Kuroo.

—Bokuto —corrigió.

—Tú, Bokuto, ¿ _eres mi ángel guardián?_

—Sí.

—¿Estás de broma?

—No.

Kuroo se quitó el cabello de los ojos y se rascó el cuero cabelludo con fuerza, la ridiculez de la situación finalmente caía en su cerebro y comenzó a reír a carcajadas con locura. Bokuto terminó riéndose con él, lleno de inocencia.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntó Kuroo con júbilo retorcido.

—No lo sé —aceptó Bokuto con risa melodiosa—, ¿no se supone que es cortés reírse cuando alguien dice un chiste?

—¡Tienes razón! —Tetsurou explotó en otro ataque de risas— ¡Oh, Dios, oh _Dios_! ¡¿Ahora me dirás que tú has sido el que me salva cada vez que estoy a punto de morir?!

—¡Sí! —aceptó con una sonrisa y luego se desmoronó—. Espera, ¿he sido muy obvio?

Kuroo comenzó a llorar de la risa, se arrojó al suelo, su cabeza golpeó contra el cemento, pero eso solo irrumpió en más carcajadas descontroladas.

—¡Demasiado! Vamos, ¿me crees idiota? ¡La muerte _literalmente_ está frente a mí, pero luego algo me salva! ¿Tan propenso soy para morir?

Las mejillas del ángel se colorearon de rosa, su piel pálida hacía contraste con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Eh… debo admitir que eso es mi culpa…

—¿Qué? —las carcajadas cesaron entonces.

—Sí… —Bokuto parecía apenado—. Es muy probable que a veces me distraiga y no vea más allá de tu futuro, haciendo que sigas a tu muerte hasta que me apresuro para rescatarte al último minuto…

—¿Me estás jodiendo?

—Es malo maldecir… —intentó.

—¡Al diablo! —gritó—. ¿Me estás diciendo que estás encargado de mi seguridad, pero siempre terminas distrayéndote y por eso he estado tan cerca de morir todas esas veces?

El ángel se mordió los labios.

—Tal vez…

—¡Por un demonio! ¡Mi ángel guardián es un _idiota!_

Era difícil de digerir toda la información y ahora que comprendía que su existencia no significaba realmente nada. Todas sus acciones no eran suyas y _este tipo veía toda su vida todo el tiempo._ ¿Acaso nunca había tenido privacidad? Así que hizo lo único que toda persona sensible haría: Ignoró que alguna vez se había encontrado a su ángel guardián y entró al edificio otra vez para salir.

Salió a las calles de Tokio, se iría a su departamento y olvidaría todos los estúpidos sucesos del día. Seguiría con su vida, estudiaría sus clases y jamás saldría otra vez de su casa pues el _ente_ que estaba a cargo de él tenía algodón de azúcar por cerebro y, Kuroo, literalmente, podía morir en cualquier momento.

—¡Eso no fue educado! —exclamó el ángel de ojos amarillos.

—¡Mierda! —gritó, cayendo sentado.

Miró a su alrededor y todos los transeúntes de la ciudad lo veían como si se había vuelto loco; nadie le prestaba atención al chico con alas enormes y kimono. Nadie lo _veía._

Oh, no, Kuroo no parecería un demente hablando a la nada. Dejó de ver a Bokuto y siguió su camino; acelerando el paso. Hasta que el ángel apareció sentado en la mesa de unos comensales en un restaurante que pasó de largo.

—¡Oye! —le llamó; las personas seguían comiendo sin prestarle ninguna atención. Kuroo lo siguió ignorando.

Volvió a aparecer sentado en el techo de un carro que paró a su lado frente a una luz roja.

—¡Kuroo! —le gritó.

—¿Sabes mi nombre? —susurró el pelinegro mirando al frente.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —vociferó— ¡Soy tu ángel!

—Cállate, maldita sea —murmuró enfurecido, como su alguien podía escuchar al celestial chico.

Bokuto volvió a aparecer en los lugares más insólitos, que lo tendrían carcajeando si no fuera porque en ese momento toda su vida había perdido el sentido. El ángel asomó su cabeza por un agujero de alcantarilla y gritó «¡Kuroo!». Detrás de un árbol, encima de una maldita valla publicitaria… Tetsurou comenzó a correr.

Lo vio por última vez en la parte trasera de una motocicleta y el pelinegro por fin llegó a su apartamento. Abrió de golpe su puerta y la cerró detrás de él; asegurándose de ponerle llave. El pelinegro miraba todavía a la puerta cuando resopló y sus hombros cayeron.

—Estás aquí adentro también, ¿verdad? —dijo.

—¡Sí! —vino la misma voz.

Kuroo se giró para encararlo. Había visto, a lo largo de toda su vida imágenes de representaciones de ángeles. Los más comunes eran los que tenían forma humana y rasgos occidentales; también estaban los que parecían monstruos con cientos de ojos en todo su cuerpo; luego estaban los infantes desnudos y regordetes a los que llamaban _«querubines»._

Pero nunca pensó que tendrían la apariencia de un chico japonés de casi su edad; con cabello salvaje y mucha… _mucha_ energía.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Kuroo quitándose el abrigo y poniéndolo sobre el perchero cerca de la puerta—… tú eres mi « _ángel_ » —terminó diciendo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

—«Sí» —volvió a responder imitando las comillas que el humano había hecho.

—¿Y tú eres el responsable de haberme _«cuidado»_ desde que soy un bebé?

—«Sí».

—Estupendo…

Tetsurou necesitaba una cerveza, así que se dirigió a su refrigerador; ignorando al chico con alas en su sala de estar; Bokuto lo siguió como si fuera su mascota, haciéndole agujeros en la espalda con sus penetrantes ojos dorados. El pelinegro odiaría ser un pésimo anfitrión así que le ofreció una lata también.

—¡Oh! No es necesario —respondió.

El pelinegro siguió con su rutina de todos los días; afortunadamente vivía solo en su departamento, así que no debía preocuparse por parecer que hablaba solo. Ni siquiera sabía _si_ lo estaba haciendo. En todo a lo que a él le respectaba quizás algo lo había golpeado muy fuerte y estaba teniendo vívidas alucinaciones; Kuroo estaba noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento seguro que ningún tipo de ángel de la guarda se suponía debía seguirte a tu casa y quedarse parado en medio de tu cocina.

Kuroo lo pasó de largo —anotando en su mente que él era más alto que el ángel, cosa que lo hizo sentir orgulloso inexplicablemente— y caminó hasta su sala de estar; echándose en el sofá y encendiendo el televisor. Disfrutando cada gota de alcohol que saboreaba con su lengua; dejó de pasar los canales cuando llegó a un programa de comedia, el humor era un poco infantil, pero él solo necesitaba callar el silencio.

—¡Nunca entenderé el entretenimiento humano! —comentó estrepitosamente el ángel pasados unos minutos; asustando a Kuroo—. ¡Pero es muy gracioso! —se comenzó a carcajear.

Era como tener un silencioso gato y un ruidoso perro al mismo tiempo. Tetsurou resopló y cambió de canal, sintiendo un poco más de confianza con el extraño ser.

—Si crees que eso es gracioso, espera a ver esto.

Pasó lo que faltaba de la tarde mirando diferentes canales, hasta que los rayos del sol pintaron de azafrán su sala de estar, y luego de total oscuridad. Aunque Bokuto se reía cuando no había remates de broma y algunas veces cuando los actores terminaban llorando; y luego Kuroo terminaba riéndose de lo inoportuno que era.

Cerca de las doce de la noche, decidió que era todo por el día; a la mañana siguiente tenía clases a primera hora. Bokuto, mientras tanto, estaba sonriéndole a la pantalla frente a él; Tetsurou no era lo suficientemente cruel para quitarle su entretenimiento así que lo dejó.

—¡Sueña con los angelitos! —se despidió Bokuto; haciendo que Kuroo irrumpiera en carcajadas por la ironía. El de cabello blanco pareció haberlo hecho adrede pues se unió a sus carcajadas.

Por esa noche no lo echaría de su apartamento.

Una noche se transformó en dos y luego en una semana y ésta en un mes.

En ese mes descubrió algunas cosas del ángel; por ejemplo, cuando él se lo proponía, podía materializarse y tomar cosas, levantar otras y hasta comer. Bokuto era divertido; Kuroo nunca había considerado conseguir un compañero de habitación, no le hacía falta, le bastaba con su vecino y mejor amigo Kenma como compañía. Aunque su relación se basaba más en el pelinegro metiéndose a su apartamento cuando podía, llevando pizza y jugando vídeojuegos con el tímido chico; una vez por semana, religiosamente.

Y aun lo hacía, solo que convencía antes al ruidoso chico alado que no se atreviera a decir algo, porque estaba seguro que Kenma lo consideraría un demente si se llegaba a dar cuenta.

—¡Ten un buen día! —se despidió Bokuto una mañana mientras Kuroo salía de su apartamento a sus clases; el ruidoso ángel se quedaba muchas veces viendo la televisión matutina; Tetsurou solo agradecía que no lo molestara en la universidad—. ¡Oh! —recordó y voló sin cuidado hasta pararse frente a él.

—¡Dios! —retrocedió el pelinegro—. Bokuto, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?

El chico comenzó a contar con sus dedos.

—¡Olvídalo! —urgió el pelinegro—. ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

—¡Sí! Que no pasaras frente a la pastelería de Wakunan hoy, ¿ese lugar del que siempre compras tu desayuno?

—Sí, sí.

—¡Exacto! O si no hay nueve de diez probabilidades que un automóvil te atropelle.

—¿Me estás jodiendo?

— _¡Lenguaje!_ —advirtió—. Y no, yo iría a cuidarte, pero el televisor dijo que darían una repetición completa de la primera temporada de « _Golden Girls_ » toda la mañana.

—Eres el peor ángel guardián que existe —se despidió Kuroo con resentimiento y evitó la calle al ir a clases.

Pero luego lo golpeó una idea.

Corrió de nuevo a su apartamento después y abrió la puerta de golpe para descubrir a Bokuto sentado en el sofá comiendo un helado desde su envase; se había quitado el kimono y estaba usando _su_ ropa. Una camisa negra sin mangas y un par de bóxer negros, ambas prendas de ropa le quedaban ajustadas, pues su complexión, aunque era más baja, era más ancha que la de él.

—¡Ey! —llamó—, ¡Bo!

El ángel lo encaró con mejillas llenas de helado.

—Tengo una pregunta con respecto a lo que me dijiste en la mañana.

Kotaro tragó y se lamió el helado de sus labios.

—Lo siento, Kuroo, no podemos decir exactamente cuándo morirán a los humanos; está prohibido y es muy difícil dar en el blanco. El universo es demasiado cambiante —se quejó.

—¿Qué? No, no estoy hablando de eso. —afirmó, sin embargo, archivó esa información para después—. Pero… quiero decir… ¿ustedes los ángeles pueden ver el futuro?

—Dependiendo de las decisiones que tomen y solo unos momentos en el futuro, días quizás —respondió y luego se cruzó de brazos y lo pensó—, es como… ¡Ah! Si pides comida china hoy, tu futuro será muy diferente en comparación si pides pizza.

—¿Eh?

—Cada decisión que tomas, aunque sea mínima cambia todo; tu tren de pensamientos y por eso ¡tus acciones y esto a su vez el futuro!

—Ah, Bo, no quiero que me digas mi futuro, demonios —y luego lo pensó mejor—… por lo menos no tan lejos. ¡Ven!

Se acercó al chico alado y lo tomó de su muñeca halándolo hacia la salida; Bokuto se dejó maniobrar y comenzó a correr con él fuera del apartamento. Pasó al lado de unos vecinos, pero solo lo miraron extraño porque corría dentro del edificio. Así que se hizo una nota mental que, aunque el cuerpo del ángel era sólido, nadie más que él lo veía.

Llegaron al establecimiento que Kuroo había pasado hace rato; una tienda de conveniencia y se dirigió al mostrador, exactamente donde se encontraban los billetes de lotería. Había decidido que si tenía a un compañero de cuarto al que le gustaba ver t.v. sin pagar y comerse sus mejores frituras, aunque _no necesitara_ comer; Bokuto debía hacer su aporte de vez en cuando.

—Me pregunto cuál será el billete ganador —dijo en voz alta.

Esa era la señal del ángel.

Kuroo lo vio de reojo, Kotaro estaba encorvado con un puchero en sus labios; sus ojos se veían más grandes y jóvenes de ese modo.

—Kuroo —se quejó—, esto es ilegal y malo.

Tetsurou estaba seguro que algún vaso microscópico había estallado en su cerebro del enojo. Así que salió del establecimiento y en el camino tomó a Bokuto de su muñeca. El enorme cuerpo no pesaba más que una pluma y Kuroo podía maniobrarlo con facilidad.

—Bo —comenzó con tono amenazante una vez que se encontraban en un callejón y nadie podía ver como Tetsurou hablaba consigo mismo—, no hagas esto, demonios. ¡Te comes mis _Tako chips_ siempre que tienes oportunidad!

—No lo sé, _Kuroo…_

Tetsurou puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Esto es por todo ese asunto de ser _«una criatura de luz y bien»?_

Bokuto se mordió los labios y asintió; el pelinegro quizás pudo haberse quedando viendo el adorable gesto más segundos de los necesarios.

—Oh, vamos, no es malo; por lo que sabemos esos ricachones engañan a todos los pobres diablos para que gasten todo su dinero por una mísera luz de esperanza. Bo, _yo_ soy un pobre diablo y tú me haces más pobre; ¿no es tu deber cuidar de mí?

—Sí, lo es —murmuró.

—¿No quieres cuidarme?

—Es lo que más quiero _en todo el mundo_ —regresó, con tanta sinceridad que Kuroo sintió una calidez regarse en sus mejillas.

—¡Entonces está decidido! —aplaudió para salir de ese extraño hipnotismo—. ¡Hazlo por mí!

El ángel entró con él a la tienda y apareció del otro lado del mostrador, mirando con detenimiento cada boleto; Kuroo pasó su tiempo mirando las frituras de los pasillos. El vendedor solo ojeaba una revista de farándula; Bokuto lo llamó cuando supo qué boleto venía con premio.

—No es el premio mayor —explicó el de cabello blanco y negro—, ninguno de aquí lo es, pero con este —señaló uno— puedes ganar ocho mil yenes…

—¡Lo tomo! —exclamó el pelinegro señalando el que el ángel le había dicho.

—No puedo creer que haya hecho eso —lloró Bokuto una vez estaban en la seguridad de su apartamento.

—¿Realmente _estás_ llorando? —se sorprendió al ver los enormes ojos de Kotaro, húmedos y rojos.

—¡Nunca había hecho algo tan perverso! ¡Tan pérfido! ¡Soy terrible, horrible, merezco la muerte! ¡No merezco estas alas! —gritó mientras sollozaba.

—Espera, espera —intentó callar automáticamente, hasta que recordó que nadie debía de poderlo escuchar—… Bo… _Bo_ , no digas eso…

—¡Mátame, Kuroo, _mátame!_

—¡Bo! —Tetsurou atrapó sus mejillas mojadas entre sus palmas; Bokuto moqueaba sin parar, así que Kuroo lo acercó a su rostro—. ¡Para! ¡Si quieres culpar a alguien, entonces cúlpame a mí! Vamos —canturreó, los ojos de Kotaro se veían más grandes entre sus cálidas lágrimas, su nariz estaba enrojecida y sus labios hacían un puchero, haciéndolos ver más carnosos—, te compraré esos _pockys_ de panda que tanto te gustan.

—No quiero nada comprado con ese dinero contaminado —miró hacia un lado con sus ojos brillantes—… y tampoco te puedo culpar… no puedo juzgarte, eres mi humano y a mis ojos no puedes hacer nada malo para que ya no pueda protegerte.

—¿Podría _matar_ y aun así me defenderías? —preguntó Tetsurou lleno de curiosidad.

—Sí, yo no sería el que te juzgará y si dependiera de mí, te protegería siempre.

—¿Podría _mentir_ y aun así me defenderías?

—Kuroo, acabas de hacer algo peor y sigo aquí —puso los ojos en blanco, recordándole al pelinegro a un infante.

—¿Podría hacer esto y aun así me defenderías?

—¿Qu…?

Pero no pudo terminar porque Kuroo posó sus labios con los del ángel; fue solamente el impulso del momento y Tetsurou era malo luchando contra sus instintos. Así que fue imposible tener a un chico tan apuesto y _perfecto_ como Kotaro haciendo pucheros y mirándose así de inocente frente a él, y no besarlo en el lugar. Demonios, si de él dependiera haría mucho más que solo eso.

El chico santo abrió sus ojos como platos y sus cejas llegaron a la línea de su cabello.

—¿Bo…?

El sonido del aleteó de las enormes alas lo sobresaltó y lo siguiente que notó fueron las plumas negras, grises y blancas en su regazo. Bokuto había desaparecido.

' _Mierda'._ Lo había _arruinado_ todo.

Una tarde normal para Kuroo Tetsurou, arruinando todo lo bueno que tenía en su vida. Era por esa razón que era malo teniendo relaciones, se enamoraba mucho, y se enamoraba rápido, y luego su cerebro hacia cortocircuito; comenzando a _creer_ que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por simples actos de bondad y amistad. ¿Qué tan idiota debía ser para creer ver en un maldito ángel un potencial interés romántico?

Kotaro no se hizo presente esa noche.

Si era que su ángel aún seguía a su lado, cuidándolo, pero sin dejarse ver o si lo había abandonado por completo, Kuroo no lo sabía.

Pero se sentía completamente solo.

Pasaron dos días sin saber del ángel.

Tetsurou prefirió reanudar la rutina que tenía desde antes de conocer a Bokuto; despertarse, asistir a clases y pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo de la infancia. Así que ahora ahí se encontraba, acostado en la cama de Kozume Kenma; mirando el techo y contemplando una marca de _kétchup_ que Kuroo causó cuando asustó al chico de cabello teñido como una broma. Kenma terminó sobresaltándose tanto que arrojó el _hot-dog_ que tenía en sus manos y chocó contra el cielo raso, manchándolo.

—Lo arruiné, Kenma —se quejó; lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación además de los lamentos de Kuroo eran los sonidos vivaces del videojuego portátil del otro chico—; este era un buen chico y _yo_ lo arruiné.

Claro, que dejó afuera el pequeño detalle que se trataba de un ángel. En lo que a Kenma le respectaba, Kuroo había conocido a un chico en su clase, tal chico se llamaba Bokuto Kotaro y se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos en muy poco tiempo. Una cosa llevó a la otra ,y Tetsurou terminó besándolo.

—¡Ni siquiera sabía si era gay o bi! —lloriqueó

—Me suena gay a mí —comentó Kenma sin levantar la vista de su juego.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—No te golpeó cuando lo besaste, no te insultó, quizás el chico solo es tímido.

—¿Bokuto? ¿Tímido? No lo creo —se rio entre dientes.

—Aun así… ah, diablos, ¿por qué no mueres? —comentó a su consola portátil—; aun así, no pareció que le diera un _«cierre»_ a su relación, ¿no? Además, solo han pasado dos días, creo que estás exagerando y tú tiendes a exagerar. Por la relación tan cercana que tienes con este sujeto, seguramente aparecerá cuanto antes.

—¿Por qué nunca puedes estar de mi lado? —Kuroo hizo un puchero.

—Porque alguien siempre debe tener la razón.

Y tal como su amigo lo había predicho cuando entró por la puerta a su apartamento, frente a él estaba el chico con enormes alas, Bokuto había tomado la costumbre de ponerse su ropa más holgada aun si eso significaba hacer dos agujeros para el par de alas. Su corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente, por la inesperada visita y porque las imágenes de esa noche llegaron a su cerebro. Lo inesperadamente cálidos y suaves que eran sus labios y lo celestial que olía el chico.

—… has regresado —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Kuroo, nunca me fui. —Aun así, Bokuto lucía triste—. ¿Cómo podría abandonarte?

—¿Aunque haya hecho algo monumentalmente idiota?

—Aun así, no —sonrió, tanto que Kuroo estaba seguro que le dolería las esquinas de su boca si seguía así.

—Lamento haber actuado como un imbécil, te tomé desprevenido, seguro que ahora te doy asco.

—¡Jamás podría tenerte asco! Eres _mí_ humano, ¿cuántas veces debo repetirlo?

—Dos veces más —contestó sonriendo juguetonamente.

—Eres mí humano —obedeció ladeando su cabeza—, mío, mío y de _nadie_ más.

—Diablos, quiero besarte otra vez —admitió el pelinegro haciendo que Bokuto se sonrojara hasta su blanco cuello—. ¡Pero no lo haré! —informó—. Apuesto que ese fue un terrible beso.

—Bueno sí fue mi primer beso… —sopesó Bokuto mirando al techo, con una mano en su mentón—. No solemos hacer eso, digo nunca he escuchado de un ángel o ángeles que se hayan besado…

—¿Lo consideran impuro?

Bokuto asintió.

—Diablos, ahora soy doblemente idiota —se rio entre dientes con incomodidad.

—La cosa es que…

Kuroo lo miró.

—No se sintió como algo impuro —Kotaro lo miraba a los ojos y, demonios Kuroo necesitaba dejar de verlos o comenzaría a caer en un agujero del que sabía sería difícil de salir; pero no podía—. Tú no eres impuro, Kuroo, y nunca lo serás. Si algo, se sintió… especial…

—No me dejes con eso, Bokuto —se rio—; ¿especial en el buen sentido o en el malo?

El chico con alas murmuró algo que Tetsurou no pudo escuchar.

—¿Qué? Vamos, habla más fuerte…

—Especial en el sentido que quisiera volver a hacerlo…

Ni un solo latido sonó cuando Kuroo ya tenía el rostro de Bokuto en sus manos y sus labios sobre los de él. Esta vez el pelinegro se tomó su tiempo, para demostrarle a su ángel lo mucho que significaba para él. Besó su labio inferior y lamió su comisura, con su dedo pulgar abrió su boca y lo entrelazó con sus labios.

Kotaro dejó salir pequeños quejidos, haciendo que su pecho volcara; su cuerpo cosquilleaba de las mejores maneras; pero Kuroo quería llevarlo lento, en cualquier momento su ángel guardián podría desaparecer otra vez por quién sabía cuánto tiempo. Él odiaría espantarlo.

Pero Tetsurou se sintió más audaz y llevó su mano a la cabeza de Bokuto, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello despeinado y acercó más su rostro; hundiéndolo más y más en su beso. Kuroo quería hundirlo, al mismo agujero en el que él se encontraba, con extraños pensamientos y deseos.

Una especie de retorcido orgullo se desenrollaba en su estómago, al pensar peligrosamente lo mucho que seguramente Kuroo estaba teniendo efecto en él; si el ángel había experimentado placer solo al besar, ¿Cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo, su cerebro, su _voz_ al aumentar la temperatura de lo que hacían?

Nadie más había visto esta faceta de Bokuto y seguramente nadie más la vería.

Su cerebro gorgoteaba con estos pensamientos, y no notó cuando introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kotaro, y sus manos comenzaron a levantar la camisa ajustada. La piel del ángel era cálida y tersa; realmente parecía humano. Kuroo acarició sus costados y pasó sus dedos por su abdomen; Bokuto dejó salir una risotada cuando tocó su ombligo y el pelinegro no pudo evitar reír también.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió las gruesas manos del ángel imitando las suyas, levantando su camisa y acariciando su piel; pero a diferencia de él, Kuroo no se rio y en su lugar gimió.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, parando sus caricias; el pelinegro maldijo en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, sí… _definitivamente_ , ese sonido significa que algo me gusta mucho.

El sonrojo de las mejillas de Kotaro se intensificó.

—Sigue haciéndolo —urgió.

Con una última mirada de una promesa tranquilizadora siguió subiendo sus manos hasta su torso. Kuroo mientras tanto, tenía curiosidad por tocar esas enormes alas, así que hundió sus dedos entre la espalda y donde las plumas comenzaban; para su sorpresa, Bokuto se revolvió y dejó salir un gritito.

—¿Est…?

—Oh, _Dios,_ solo sigue haciendo eso —interrumpió el ángel rápidamente.

Tetsurou lo besó profundamente porque rápidamente se estaba haciendo adicto a sus labios y no podía detenerse. Pero para su sorpresa Bokuto no se quedó atrás, y el introdujo su lengua en su boca, probándolo; Kuroo gimió por la grata sorpresa, sentía el cuerpo del ángel estremecerse con cada caricia que él le daba.

Se sentía en el _cielo._

Kotaro sabía, se veía y sonaba _celestial._

La experiencia era de otro mundo; su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente con el ángel; Kuroo jamás había sentido algo similar. Era _perfecto_ , como si ambos podían saber lo que el otro necesitaba; tenían una conexión extraterrestre, y algo le decía a Tetsurou que jamás experimentaría algo similar.

Sin embargo, Bokuto se congeló en sus brazos.

—¿B…Bo?

El pelinegro lo miró a los ojos, la calidez había desaparecido; todo amor y cariño reemplazado por temor. Kuroo sintió como su sangre se transformase en dagas de hielo rasgando sus arterias.

—No…

—¿Boku…?

Antes que pudiera terminar, Kotaro corrió directo a la pared, impulsado con un sonoro aleteo y en segundos atravesó la pared. Dejando a Kuroo despeinado, confundido y semi-duro. Bokuto tenía la tendencia a hacerle eso.

Kotaro no volvió a aparecer por cuatro días.

Y cuando lo hizo, Kuroo no pudo atraparlo.

Esa noche lo despertaron voces que discutían; pudo discernir la barítona y sonora voz de Bokuto, opacaba a la otra que sonaba suave y aterciopelada. Con todo el sigilo de un gato se acercó para verlos mejor o al menos discernir lo que estaban diciendo.

—… es por eso que lo digo, Bokuto-san, no puedes seguir así, se te acaba el tiempo ¿y así quieres utilizarlo?

—Tengo que hacerlo, 'Kaashi, ¿tú también me juzgarás?

La otra voz resopló con exasperación.

—¿Por qué crees que no le he dicho a nadie dónde estás?

—Lo sé y por eso eres el mejor compañero de todos.

—Estás consciente de lo que te pasará, ¿no? Lo que hiciste, Bokuto-san… no puedes salir indemne.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

Kuroo se cubrió la boca, preocupación comenzaba a corroerlo, mordiendo en las esquinas de su ser; y todo empeoró cuando escuchó la siguiente pregunta de Kotaro.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que me harán?

—…no, pero esa fue una de las faltas más graves de todas.

—Oh.

—Fue irresponsable, y ahora perdiste tu lugar a su lado, Bokuto-san; _debo_ preguntar ¿Valió la pena? ¿Hacer todo esto por un humano?

—¿Quién sabe? Es difícil culpar a Adán y Eva por morder esa manzana, es más difícil juzgarlos al ponerte en sus lugares. ¿Se arrepentirían de haber probado ese fruto tan decadente y dulce? ¿O se arrepentirían por descubrir que han sido prohibidos de _sentir_ eseamor?

—Son por esos tipos de pensamientos que te buscan; me sentía más tranquilo cuando hablabas solo como un idiota.

—Cuídalo bien, Akaashi; él es un buen chico. Me alegro que seas tú quién estará con él ahora.

Kuroo no podía soportarlo más tiempo, necesitaba respuestas. ¿Todo esto había sido por el beso? Era su culpa y ahora…

—¡Bokuto! —corrió a encontrarlo.

Alcanzó a ver con la esquina de su ojo una mancha borrosa blanca y negra que desapareció en segundos; Kotaro seguía ahí, mirándolo con sorpresa. Ese seguramente había sido el acompañante del ángel. Su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia, mucho más que antes; había olvidado el efecto que Bokuto tenía en él.

Y luego el ángel le sonrió con la misma alegría e inocencia de siempre; Kuroo sintió su corazón saltar hasta la estratosfera.

Kotaro lo engulló en un abrazo, Tetsurou apenas y pudo regresarlo cuando sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos. De la misma impaciente manera que antes.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Allá arriba —respondió, y luego sus ojos se ensombrecieron con tristeza—, tuve unos cuantos problemas con mis jefes…

—¿Fue por el beso?

—No —luego lo pensó por un momento—, bueno sí… _¡pero no!_

—No estás teniendo sentido… —se rio, porque había extrañado al peculiar chico.

—No se supone que un ángel pueda participar en ese tipo de _«costumbres»_ humanas…

—¿Te refieres a los besos?

Kotaro asintió ávidamente.

—Entonces los más altos me llamaron para _«tener una seria conversación»_ … —imitó haciendo tontuelas comillas—… que después descubrí que solo era un regaño. ¡Publicidad engañosa, digo yo! ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Tetsurou lo había extrañado demasiado, pero solo se limitó a reír.

—Comenzaron diciéndome que mi primer error había sido dejar que me vieras; pero, ¿cómo lo hubiera evitado? ¡Parecías un chico demasiado genial, me moría por hablarte! Digo, no morir literalmente, no puedo hacer eso, pero creo que me entiendes…

—Sí, sí —concordó, urgiéndole que siguiera.

—Luego dijeron cosas muy malas de ti, y de cómo habías seducido a un sirviente de Dios… ¡Pero no lo permití! ¡Oh, no señor!

Kuroo debía morderse los labios para no sonreír tanto, Bokuto era demasiado adorable para su bien. Aunque una oscura parte de su alma se preguntaba si tal vez tenían razón; Tetsurou fijándose en un ángel, ¿quién, además de él, habría hecho eso?

—Después de mi pequeño estallido. —Kuroo dudaba que había sido _«pequeño»_ —… dijeron que yo estaba actuando diferente a como reaccionaría un ángel y que tal vez me habías envenenado la mente… yo les dije que era una idea estúpida y ellos no se lo tomaron bien.

—¡Bokuto! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Eres idiota?

—¡No! Me ordenaron abandonarte, me asignarían a otro humano y otro ángel sería tu guardián, ¡no podía soportar eso, Kuroo! ¡No quiero alejarme de ti! No me importa que me den el peor castigo de todos.

—Ey, ey, ey, ¿estás _loco?_ —El pelinegro tomó su rostro y acarició sus mejillas, consolándolo—. ¿Saben que estás aquí conmigo?

Negó con su rostro y mordió sus labios; pero antes que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo Bokuto capturó los suyos en un beso. Kuroo se sobresaltó, que el ángel hiciera eso… nunca lo habría esperado.

—No creo que sea capaz de abandonarte —dijo sin aire.

—Entonces no lo hagas —susurró, mezclando sus alientos; su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas—. Pero antes debes decirme, ¿cuál es el castigo de una falta así de grave? —se reservó las palabras: _«enamorarse de un humano»_

—Me quitaran mis alas y… _caeré._

Tetsurou necesitaba hacerle saber que esto había dejado de ser un juego, que si a él se le presentara las mismas elecciones que a Bokuto; haría lo mismo. El beso del ángel, era igual de impaciente, pero había algo detrás… tristeza, dolor y una despedida. Kuroo sabía qué de esto, ellos no podían esconderse; solo esperaba poder tener la noche.

—Enséñame —rogó Kotaro, su voz apenas era audible—, enséñame a amarte como un humano…

El pelinegro mordió con fuerza su labio, lo suficiente como para romper su piel, pero Bokuto lo acarició con su pulgar. Kuroo susurró un « _Si_ » y lo besó nuevamente. Esta vez con más fuerza, con más frenesí; porque, aunque el chico no lo dijera, ellos solo tendrían esa noche.

Así que Kuroo se aseguraría de volverla inolvidable.

A la mañana siguiente Bokuto no estaba.

Tetsurou había luchado por mantenerse despierto pero el cansancio y la suave respiración de Kotaro lo habían hipnotizado; haciendo que bajara la guardia y perdiera el conocimiento.

Jamás se había sentido tan solo.

Trajo sus rodillas al pecho y se limpió las lágrimas que silenciosamente bajaron por sus mejillas. No necesitaba pruebas, pero sabía que ese otro ángel, el que había hablado con Bokuto, estaba ahí; vigilándolo y guardándolo.

Diablos, lo había jodido todo.

—Es la primera vez que hago esto —fue lo primero que dijo Kenma al entrar a su apartamento; Kuroo se había quedado en su cama, ni siquiera se había molestado en encender las luces los últimos días.

En los primeros, sin embargo, su dieta consistió en sopas instantáneas y sobrecondimentadas; se le habían acabado las ropas limpias al tercer día así que decidió quedarse solo en sus interiores. Cuatro días mirando repeticiones de _Golden Girls_ y pensando en lo que pudo ser. Kozume encendió las luces y desconectó la televisión.

—Kuro, debes salir —Ordenó.

Tetsurou, mientras, pensaba en la ironía de la situación y cómo, no hace más de tres meses él hizo exactamente lo mismo cuando su amigo se quedó una semana entera en su apartamento porque no podía parar de jugar su videojuego si no lo terminaba completamente. El pelinegro tuvo que cargarlo hasta la ducha para que reaccionara.

Pero Kenma no lo podía cargar, así que le arrojó un vaso de agua en la cara.

Kuroo tosió, algunas pequeñas gotas habían alcanzado sus pulmones y otras sus ojos.

—¡Demonios, Kenma!

—Tenía que hacer algo para que reaccionaras —se pseudo-disculpó su amigo—, ahora, báñate. Iremos a comer caballa salada, tú comida favorita y luego a tu universidad para convencer que has estado enfermo de muerte esta semana.

—¿Cuál es el punto? —contrarrestó, secando su rostro con la primera toalla que había encontrado—. ¿De qué sirve tratar?

—Tuviste un desamor, ¿de acuerdo? Este chico se fue sin decir una palabra y te lastimó, lo entiendo. Pero no puedes dejar que tu vida se desmorone por esto.

Quería a Kenma, con todo su corazón, pero él no entendía, nadie lo hacía.

¿Cómo poder extrañar algo que nunca fue de él?

Una camisa y un pantalón fueron arrojados en su rostro.

—Vístete —ordenó Kenma.

Sabía de lo que Kozume era capaz para que las cosas salieran como él quería, así que de nada servía oponerse. Aun así, necesitaba hacerlo difícil para su amigo también, porque él era inmaduro así. Se sacó la ropa interior; Kenma se giró en menos de un segundo y murmuró un suave: _«Dioses, Kuroo, ten más vergüenza»._ Y Tetsurou se rio, porque pasar el tiempo con Kenma siempre lo ponía de un mejor humor.

Como promesa de su mejor amigo fueron a almorzar su comida favorita, Tetsurou estaría mintiendo si dijera que eso no levantó su ánimo; además de pasar de una dieta blanda solo de ramen instantáneo, el cambió fue celestial. Y ahora, como Kenma lo había dicho, caminaban en medio de su campus para hablar con sus profesores.

Quizás algún día podría olvidar lo que pasó.

Quizás podría olvidar su encuentro con ese ángel de la guarda, y como su relación se profundizó sin que ambos se dieran cuenta; y como Kuroo se enamoró demasiado tarde.

Pero lo que no olvidaría eran esos enormes ojos dorados y las enormes alas hermosas.

Todavía dolía, todavía se deprimía si pensaba demasiado en él; pero algún día dejaría de doler.

Y solo hasta entonces, podría salir y enamorarse de humanos normales.

El golpe de un balón en su cabeza lo sacó de sus pensamientos; la fuerza fue demasiada y Kuroo fue arrojado hacia adelante, cayendo de bruces. Cuando se levantó, su cabeza pulsaba y sus codos ardían; Kenma ya se encontraba detrás de un árbol al lado. Ah, su amigo ya había visto el proyectil y en lugar de avisarle, había aprovechado preciosos segundos para esconderse.

Era bueno saber que él significaba tanto para Kozume…

—¡Oh, wow, cómo lo siento! —escuchó a alguien gritar detrás de él y al otro segundo sintió una mano alrededor de su muñeca para ayudara levantarlo.

—Ya, estoy bien, amigo —contestó bruscamente el pelinegro arrebatando su brazo del agarre del extraño. A lo lejos notó el proyectil que le había dado, era un balón de voleibol.

—Hombre, cuánto lo siento —dijo otra vez.

—Escucha, tipo, solo ten más cuidado la próxima ve…

Kuroo finalmente había levantado sus ojos después de sacudirse y se quedó mudo cuando notó que el chico frente a él era el mismo ángel de alas enormes y ojos como oro fundido. Sentía que su corazón se saldría por su garganta, el extraño se le quedó mirando y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Lo había re…?

—Wow… eres muy lindo —comentó el chico sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

Tetsurou sintió la temperatura aumentar en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Quiero decir… lo siento mucho! ¡Fue mi culpa, estaba jugando un partido de voleibol con los chicos y rematé el balón muy fuerte! —exclamó, haciendo una reverencia con toda la parte superior de su cuerpo por algunos segundos.

—Hombre, está bien, está bien —insistió, no quería hacer una escena; además, ese _debía_ ser él.

— ¡No, no, esa fue mi culpa! ¡Soy terrible, horrible, merezco la _muerte!_

…

Definitivamente era él.

Kuroo terminó riéndose a carcajadas.

—Olvídalo, no fue nada —aseguró—, me llamo Kuroo Tetsurou.

—Bokuto Kotaro.

La sonrisa del pelinegro creció más.

—Ese… ese es un buen nombre.

¿Este era el destino? Podían intentarlo, de la manera correcta esta vez, Kuroo sabía que él no podía darle la espalda a una segunda oportunidad.

—Oye —habló Bokuto, su sonrisa era igual de brillante que antes—, mis amigos y yo seguiremos jugando por un rato. Pero, creo que deberíamos ir por un helado después.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Lo crees?

—Sí —respondió con una coqueta sonrisa inocente.

—Pareces muy confiado, ¿por qué crees que deberíamos ir?

—Debo… debo asegurarme que no tengas problemas luego; ya sabes contusiones y esas cosas.

—Y esas cosas, ¿no? Muy graves… —era fútil luchar con la sonrisa que se desenrollaba en sus comisuras.

—Exacto.

Kuroo miró a su amigo de baja estatura, Kenma había salido de su escondite y ahora se dirigía donde ellos. El chico rubio seguramente notó su lenguaje corporal pues, con una expresión de eterna desgana le hizo la señal de un pulgar arriba.

—Entonces —dijo Kuroo.

—¿Entonces…? —respondió con expectativa.

—Bokuto Kotaro, ¿te veo aquí en una hora?

—No me moveré de mí lugar —aseguró.

—Solo intenta no golpearme esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

—Jamás soñaría con hacerlo, es más: ¡Esta vez me encargaré de protegerte!

Tetsurou se despidió del chico con una sonrisa boba que Bokuto reflejó; confiando plenamente que Kotaro cumpliría.

* * *

 **Espero que te haya gustado, Kellen, lo escribí con amor.**

 **Sus palabras siempre son bienvenidas~**

 **Nos leemos luego~**


End file.
